Detrás De Estos Ojos Avellanas (Re edición)
by Aldmagali
Summary: Es la reedicion de Detrás De Estos Ojos Avellana, Yumi se da cuenta que esta en peligro y no puede decirlo, Sachiko ve que su hermanita esta actuando de manera diferente sera capaz de descubrir lo que le sucede a Yumi...
1. Chapter 1

Descargo mi responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Marimite

* * *

 **Detrás de estos ojos de avellana (reedición)**

 **Con dolor ella sigue el tiempo acabo el dolor también, no hay drama no hay juegos ¿ves?, que hoy su alma sufre, a casa va sola esta el teléfono volvió a mirar fingió estar bien sin creer que todo agonía es….**

 _Esta canción_ (Yumi está escuchando la radio) _es la verdad nunca creí que me identificaría con ella, pensé que estaba loca o algo parecido pero en verdad tiene razón…_

 **Puede arruinar su maquillaje, llora por lo que arrebataste ¿importa si bella sigue siendo?, las chicas lloran si están sufriendo, las chicas lloran si están sufriendo…**

 _Este es el dolor que soporta desde hace mucho tiempo, no lo puedo contar ya que no quiere que lo haga se encargo de dejármelo bien en claro, no es la primera vez que sufro por este motivo, no puedo dejarlo y si lo hago tendré graves consecuencias como las otras veces que le desobedecí intencionalmente, no creo que pueda soportarlo de nuevo , solo sufro en silencio mientras estoy muriendo por dentro , lo unió que estoy conociendo es la agonía, sufrimiento, soledad, desesperación y sobre todo el miedo.._

 **El dolor será más fuerte sin ni una amistas caerán aviones una copa alcanza y bebe champagne, si hoy su alma sufre…**

 _Las emociones que existían en mi ya no están, desaparecieron así como la alegría, felicidad intento romper mi amor y mi esperanza , solo cree que lo hizo pero no es así, casi todo fue aplastado incluso a veces pienso que si desestimo eso en seguidas sino tendría completo control sobre mi y meso lo que no quiero sino uno vaya a saber donde terminaría en este momento, solo le demuestro que para mi existe lo que es obscuro y desesperación aunque trata de ahogarme en esta nueva manera de ver y vivir la vida…_

 **Puede arruinar su maquillaje, llora por lo que arrebataste ¿importa si bella sigue siendo? , las chicas lloran si están sufriendo, las chicas lloran si están sufriendo…**

 _Ustedes pensaran porque ni hablo y le dijo a mis padres o a Yukki, si lo hago ellos morirán de esta manera se aseguro de tener mi boca cerrada después de lo que le mando hacer a Yukki no me quedo de otra, casi muere esa vez que estuve a punto de contar le lo que me había sucedido después de su recuperación le mentí, le había dicho que me había caído y por eso tenía ese moretón, creo que viviré con esto hasta el día de mi muerte._

 **/Despierta, despierta/ sola**

Despertar que fácil fuera salir de esta mísera vida…

Necesito ayuda, alguien por favor!

No puedo seguir de esta manera, ya no, sniff...sniff

OUH! Esto es frustrante, porque me sucedió a mí!

Me veo en el espejo y no me reconozco, esta soy yo solo una cascara vacía, ya no me veo el brillo que poseía en mis ojos, ¿Cuándo acabara? Me gustaría saber la respuesta a este dilema pero no lo tengo, tuve que borrar toda esa emoción ya que me delataba delante de esta persona pues lo tuve que aprender a la mala como se me veía en mi rostro, todos me lo decían que pueden saber que me ocurría y lo que pensaba…

Hace días que ruego a María-sama de que alguien note mis cambios y se den cuenta de lo que me sucede sin que yo habrá mi boca, y poder salir al fin del infierno en que estoy viviendo a diario.

Todo esto sucedió desde aquel día fatídico en que se cruzo en mi camino. Por qué? Tuve que contestarle y darle información de lo que me estaba sucediendo, creo que es parte de la educación de que mis padres me dieron y el respeto . Nadie hubiera sospechado lo que venía después, lo hizo tan bien, maldito que es, lo tenía planeado desde el principio, ni siquiera el más astuto se lo hubiera imaginado como esta persona si se lo puede llamar persona.

Me sigo recriminando a mi mismo por mi estupidez, no logre abrir los ojos antes de que fue demasiado tarde, sus cambios de actitud y la forma en que me trataba, que idiota, ja, ya estoy agotada no se lograre ver otra ves la belleza de la vida. Estaño esos días en que me encontraba en la secundaria de Lillian en que podría andar y comunicarme libremente a mi alrededor sin poseer miedo de abrir la boca, estar con las rosas que son mis amigas también y mi onee-sama, como me gustaría estar con ustedes en este momento en charlar y estar tomando una taza de té sin estar aquí encerrada; ni siquiera me permitieron despedirme de ellos solo me tomaron a la fuerza sin que nadie viera nada y sin sospechas fue tan rápido que no tuve tiempo re reaccionar para defenderme desde que todo esto sucedió no tengo noticias de mi familia me tiene aislada de todo y de todos.

No pierdo la esperanza de que ellos estén bien si les hace algo juro que me la va a pagar con su propia vida, lo juro por dios.

Cuando tenga el momento de escaparme lo haré creo que ya no hay tiempo de lamentarse más, pero si me atrapa que haré, no, no debo dejar que eso suceda sino lo lamentare, es mejor que nunca sepa de mi plan para salir de aquí no quiero ni pensar que me sucederá, ah! Mejor sigo haciendo lo que quiere creo que será mejor hasta que encuentre una solución para esto…

\- Yumi !?

 _¡Aghgggggh!, no ya está aquí que hago, no me puede ver que estoy nerviosa; está enfadado seguro que algo malo le sucedió no me quiero imaginar que fue lo que sucedió…_

 _-_ Donde estas?! Ven aquí inmediatamente!

No tengo dudas algo habrá salido mal, María-sama protégeme de lo que está por suceder ahora ya que no se si saldré de esta…

continuará...

* * *

N/A este es una pequeña parte de lo que tengo pensado hacer, le agradezco a fran-chan808 por permitirme reeditar su historia y completarla.

si quieren que lo siga escribiendo por favor comenten la historia ya que me gusta saber que piensa, espero que les haya gustado nos veremos en la próxima...


	2. Capitulo 2

Descargo mi responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Marimite

N/A: Gracias a quienes leyeron, comentaron y a quienes lo tienen dentro de sus favoritos, como todo principio no tiene el gran drama que me gustaría que posea pero se que cuando mas avancemos las cosas tendrán mas dramatismo. Ya estoy terminando el siguiente capitulo (en mi cuaderno) solo lo tengo que pasar a mi pc, jejeje, bueno espero que lo disfruten y dejen comentarios para saber que les pareció ya que para mi su comentario es importante.

* * *

 **No todo es lo que uno espera**

Hoy es una mañana muy hermosa, es demasiado agradable puesto que la temperatura es perfecta, pero hay algo que no está bien en este día, ese alguien que podría estar disfrutando del bello paisaje…

Esa persona que debería estar deleitándose con esa vista, aun se ubicaba en la cama pues que más se le podía reclamar ya que se paso arreglando su trabajo para presentarlo ante el yamayurikai (como era de esperar nunca se conformaba con su trabajo ya que siempre trataba de mejorarlo para no decepcionar a su onee-sama).

 **En otro lugar de la casa**

La Sra. Fukusawa (Miki) se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para sus hijos, su padre el Sr. Fukusawa (Yuuichi) no se encontraba ya que había salido temprano ese día ya que le dejo dicho a su esposa que tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos; en ese momento Yuuki bajaba las escaleras y se acerca donde se encontraba su madre y comenta:

-Ohayougozaimasu, mmm! que rico huele madre

-Ohayougozaimasu hijo antes de sentarte a la mesa ve y despierta a tu hermana, ya que se quedó dormida y no llegará a tiempo a la escuela….

-está bien mama voy enseguida

-gracias hijo, le grita desde la cocina.

Con un poco de mala gana fue a despertar a su hermana. Él estaba en frente de la puerta de la habitación y decide tocar al no recibir respuesta lo vuelve hacer pero esta vez lo hace un poco más fuerte, al no ocurrir nada toca un poco mas fuerte pero esta vez la llama, Yumi vas a llegar tarde y nada entonces decide en entrar, al asomar la cabeza ve a su hermana tapada con la sabana hasta la cabeza y el reloj digital dejo de funcionar de nuevo y pensaba que ya tendría que cambiarlo por lo tanto dice en vos baja…

-Yumi despierta, y no hay caso, como veía que a él también se le está haciendo tarde y no quiere saltarse el desayuno obto por arriesgarse al furor de ella ya que se dio cuenta que se acostó tarde en terminar sus reportes se acerco hasta donde ella se encontraba, la sacude de tal manera y hablando en voz fuerte para que despierte: Yumi despierta ya es hora de irnos, vamos a llegar tarde date prisa y con este acto se aleja de ella lo más rápido que pudo…

-Waaah! Yuuki que haces me quieres matar de un sustos, ella le grita mientras su hermano se reía en voz baja

-No lo siento, no me pude contener jejeje,

\- Bien pero que no vuelva a suceder, ¿de acuerdo?

\- OK, mama me mando a que te despertara ya que vas a llegar tarde sino te levantaba y por cierto el desayuno ya está listo, date prisa que se nos en fría

\- Esta bien, en seguida bajo.

\- De acuerdo te espero abajo

Ella asiente con su cabeza pues que se estaba recuperando del susto provocado por su hermano.

Él hermano se retira de su habitación.

Ella se levanta, se sienta en el borde de la cama bosteza y se estira con si fuerza que con eso crecería unos centímetros mas, para saber exactamente qué hora es mira su reloj y se da cuenta que dejo de funcionar y declara:

\- Rayos, esto dejo de funcionar de nuevo tendré que comprar uno y reemplazarlo.

Entonces decide buscar su celular para saber la hora correcta, al encontrarlo lo mira y grita ¡hay no! Se me hace tarde, se levanta de un brinco y comienza a prepararse para ir al colegio.

 **Mientras tanto en la cocina**

Yuuki al bajar entra en la cocinar y se sienta para tomar el desayuno que su madre preparo, ella le preguntar

\- ¿Se levanto tu hermana?

\- Si madre, al parecer se quedo hasta tarde terminando sus deberes aparte no estaba funcionando su despertador por eso no se había levantado.

\- Ok luego veremos que hacemos, que lo disfrutes le dice Miki que le había alcanzado el desayuno.

En eso Yumi ya se alisto, se encontraba bajando las escaleras y entró en la cocina

\- Ohayougozaimasu hija, ¿cómo descansaste?

\- Ohayougozaimasu, bien mamá

\- Si se nota; ella y Yuuki se ríen en voz baja, por lo tanto Yumi se sonroja ante el comentario de su madre. Ten hija que lo disfrutes le alcanza el desayuno.

Se acerca y come su desayuno. Una vez que terminaron los hermanos se preparan para salir, la madre les alcanza sus almuerzos y les manifiesta que una vez que terminen sus actividades escolares que regresen a casa

Yuuki -¿qué sucede madre, esta todo en orden? (ambos se inquietaron pero solo yukki se animo a preguntar)

Miki observa a sus hijos y dice: - No se preocupen su padre quiere que estemos todos ya que nos quiere decir algo importante.

\- Tu sabes de lo que se trata llegó a argumentar Yumi.

\- No exactamente pero me dejo dicho que era importante, bueno chicos no se preocupen y vayan debido a que van a llegar tarde.

Sayounara ambos hermanos se despidieron de su madre, se encaminaba a la parada del autobús, mientras que se dirigían ahí Yumi se encontraba perdidas en sus pensamientos ya que noto un poco preocupación en la voz de su madre excepto que ella solo lo noto pero a la vez preguntándose lo quera importante que su padre quería comunicarles, Yuuki al notar el estado de su hermana ya que le estaba hablando pero no recibía respuesta por parte de ella le toca el hombro y con este acto ella sale del tren del pensamiento y lo mira, con esto él le dice:

 **-** No te preocupes de ante mano no sabemos de que nos quiere hablar, lo sabremos cuando regresemos, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Bien, a demás tienes razón, mira aquí viene el autobús.

\- Si vamos que estamos con el tiempo justo.

Unos momentos más tarde

Yumi se separo de su hermano y se dirigía a la escuela secundaria de Lilian, es una suerte que tuvo que aunque con el inconveniente de esta mañana aun estaba a tiempo, ya se encaminaba dentro de los terrenos de Lilian saludando a las demás estudiantes que también llegaban

\- Gokigenyo Rosa Chinesis en Bouton

\- Gokigenyo, respondiendo con amabilidad y haciendo una de sus sonrisas que la caracteriza.

Justo en ese momento se localiza frente a la estatua de María-sama y comienza a dar sus oraciones en silencio como lo hace cada día, al terminar se da cuenta que alguien se ubica de lado de ella (aún tenía los ojos cerrados) pero con el aroma que emanaba la persona que está a su lado no hacía falta abrir sus ojos para saber quién era…

\- Gokigenyo Onee-sama.

\- Gokigenyo Yumi. Con eso y haciendo su acción habitual que es tomando el lazo del uniforme de Yumi, ajustando el nudo mismo y borrando las arrugas invisibles comenta sabes Yumi que debemos estar presentables delante de María-sama ya que nos está observando (pasando una de sus manos por la mejilla de la chica más joven y de paso acomodando uno de sus mechones poniendo detrás de la oreja).

Una sonrojada Yumi dice: - Hai Onee-sama.

\- Bien vámonos a la Mansión Rose antes de que comience la hora de entrar a clases, dicho esto le dio una sonrisa a Yumi

Yumi asintió alegremente y toma de la mano de su onee-sama y se fueron juntas rumbo a dicho lugar

Una vez que llegaron allí saludaron a los demás miembros que se encontraba ya en el lugar

\- Gokigenyo, ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo.

\- Gokigenyo respondió Rei a Sachiko y a Yumi.

\- Gokigenyo Sachiko-sama, Yumi responde Yoshino que se hallaba en la cocina.

Yumi deja sus pertenencias en su lugar habitual y se dirige hacia la cocina para ayudar a Yoshino con el té, mientras esperaban a que el agua hierva estaban charlando y riéndose un poco. Sachiko en cambio se dirigió a su lugar y se dispuso a revisar algunos pendientes del consejo. Una vez que el agua estaba lista prepararon el té y se dispusieron a entregárselo a sus Onee-samas que están revisando algunos papeles. Yoshino le entrega a Rei y Yumi a Sachiko, quienes lo beben con gusto ya que estaba delicioso y ambas le agradecieron a sus boutons, en eso entran Shimako junto con Noriko y Touko quienes venían riéndose de Touko y la nombrada actuaba como si fura que estaba enojada con ellas. Las que vieron esta escena se percataron de que se estaban burlando de Touko ya que se dieron cuenta que ella se sonrojaba en su intento de parecer enojada.

Las tres chicas saludaron a quienes ya se encontraban en el lugar, mientras Shimako se sentó Noriko y Touko fueron a preparar más té.

Estos eran uno de los momentos que compartían antes de las horas de clases, donde se relajaban si no tenían planeado una reunión o de completar deberes escolares.

Tan pronto como terminaron de lavar los utensilios para tomar el té estaban encargadas las Boutons de las boutons en ese momento, aun les restaban unos 10 minutos de que suene la campana para entrar a clases.

\- Bien todo el mundo, vamos a empezar a retirarnos a nuestras respectivas clases para no llegar fuera del horario, comento Rei. Y cada uno inició a retirarse.

Todas las rosas se estaban trasladándose al edificio en donde se dictan cada una de las clases, las rosas más jóvenes iban por delante ya que estaban en el mismo curso y que saludaron a sus hermanas mayores para retirarse a sus clases.

Entre tanto Sachiko observaba a su petit seour y pensaba que iba a suceder cuando se graduara de Lilian alta debido a que pronto irá a la universidad estaría cerca de todos modos pero no sería lo mismo, por suerte estaría Touko con ella por lo tanto no encontraría sola.

Antes de despedirse de Yumi Sachiko vuelve hacer lo de siempre y como de costumbre Yumi aun se sonroja por la atención que recibe de su Onee-sama considerando que ella es conocida como la princesa de hielo pero a Yumi no le importaba ya que conocía la verdadera Sachiko, antes estas demostraciones de afecto no eran propios de Ogasawara-san y con ello terminado declara

\- Yumi estamos cerca de tu clase pues ve yendo ya que Yoshino y Shimako te están esperando.

-Hai Onee-sama, nos vemos después en la mansión Rose.

Con eso Yumi sonrió y dirigió a donde sus amigas se encontraban y fueron juntas a sus clases. Mientras las boutons se retiraban Sachiko quedo pensativa al notar esto Rei observo toda la escena en silencio entonces decidió acercarse hasta su amiga y dice:

\- Se que va a estar difícil cuando nos graduemos, pero no hay que pensar en ello hasta que llegue el momento, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si tienes razón.

\- Bien vámonos nosotros también. Sachiko asiente y sigue a Rei a su salón de clases.

 **Más tarde**

El resto del día transcurrió sin acontecimientos, ya se encontraban en la mansión terminando la reunión que tenían programada.

\- Bien y con esto terminamos la reunión de hoy dice Sachiko.

Todo el mundo comenzó a guardar cada uno sus pertenencias y comenzaron a caminar fuera de la mansión hacia las puertas de Lilian; se encontraban charlando para decidir donde se dirigían después ya que tenían tiempo excepto una persona que en ese momento se acordó lo que le había dicho su madre.

\- Yumi estas escuchando le recalca Yoshino

Y con este acto Yumi sale del recordatorio de su madre y expresa:

\- No Yoshino, gomenasai podrías repetir lo que acabas de decir.

\- Oh! (Lo que articulo y con frustración mueve su cabeza hacia los lados como con desaprobación) no cambias llega a decirle.

Yumi se ríe y se sonroja por el comentario

\- Dije que si quieres ir a tomar algo ya que aun tenemos tiempo antes de volver a casa.

\- Ah! Eso, pues no podrá ser esta vez Yoshino gomen y pone una cara de verdadera disculpa.

\- ¿Por? Anda dime

\- En serio no puedo mi madre me pidió que cuando terminara regresara a casa

\- ¿Sucedió algo? Recalca Yoshino

\- Basta Yoshino, si lo quiere decir lo dirá cuando esté lista dice Rei

\- Es cierto debes calmarte, salta Shimako con su voz suave

\- Bien ustedes gana contesta Yoshino pero ahora mira a Yumi y le dice: - Pero me dirás ¿verdad? Con un ojo cerrado y con el índice de la mano hacia arriba.

\- S-si, claro

Estando afuera del establecimiento (ya habían ofrecido sus oraciones a María-sama)

\- Bien es hora de irnos! Grita Yoshino con una emoción enorme

Ante esta actuación de ella Rei se tapa la cara con su mano y moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados como desaprobando la forma de actuar de Yoshino ya que parecía una niña pequeña y preguntándose cuando cambiaria (pero aquí entre nos a Rei le encanta esta faceta de Yoshino). Yumi, Shimako y Noriko se ríen de la actitud de esta, mientras que Touko y Sachiko se miraban entre sí.

Yumi se despide de todos para ir a la parada del autobús para encaminarse hacia su casa es detenida por su Onee-sama y su propia petit seour

\- Yumi

\- Si onee-sama

\- sabes que puedes contar con nosotras, para lo que sea ¿verdad? A todo esto Touko asiente ante esta afirmación

\- Si lo sé, pero no se agobien por mí, estaré bien

\- pero no dudes onee-sama ya que cuando tienes problemas a veces solo no nos quieres preocupar y quieres hacerlo sola cuando te podemos ayudar, le reprocha Touko.

\- Esta bien Touko, si necesito su ayuda no dudare de pedirla, pero gracias a ambas por su cuidado hacia mí.

Del otro lado de la calle Yoshino grita: - Hey! Ustedes dos ¿no van a venir?

\- Bien nosotros nos tenemos que ir, al parecer alguien está desesperado para comer un pedazo de pastel que de seguro comprara Rei comenta Sachiko

\- Ok, Mataashita onee-sama (quien asiente) y se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla al igual que a Touko, adiós quien sale corriendo hacia la parada del autobús.

Ante la acción de Yumi Touko queda perpleja en su lugar y susurra: - Onee-sama.

A todo esto Sachiko recupero la compostura mas rápido que Touko y ve en como quedo su prima para sacarla de ese estado dice:- bien Touko vamos con nuestros amigos.

\- Si Sachiko onee-sama

Se reunieron a sus amigas que se dirigían hacia una pastelería cercana.

Al llegar a la parada Yumi observa que se acerca el colectivo que la lleva cerca de su casa.

 **Varios minutos más tarde**

Yumi llega a su casa

\- Ya estoy en casa, dice al entrar.

Miki sale de la cocina y le pregunta a su hija como le había ido el día de hoy.

\- Bien, lo normal supongo.

\- Me alegra oír eso, asique no te vas a cambiar la cena pronto estará lista.

\- Hai. Se fue a su habitación donde se encuentra en la planta superior, llegando lo primero que atino hacer fue tirarse sobre su cama porque quedo cansada de correr para poder tomar el colectivo a horario sino tendría que esperar mucho para el siguiente, entonces comenzó a recordar lo que sucedió horas antes con Sachiko y Touko en la puerta de Lilian alta, apareciendo una sonrisa sobre su rostro con un ligero rubor porque no creía en lo que fue capaz de hacer. Se dijo a si misma que tiene que levantarse y cambiarse de muda de ropa y decidiendo adelantar su tarea escolar.

\- TOC TOC Yumi, la cena ya está servida, le habla Yuuki desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- Si ya bajo ella le contesta.

Comenzó a acomodar sus cosas antes de salir de su habitación porque tenía el presentimiento que después no podría hacerlo. Bajando las escaleras siente el aroma que sale de la cocina que por supuesto que es la cena.

\- Mmm, huele delicioso madre

-Gracias Yumi, puedes terminar de poner la mesa junto con tu hermano por favor mientras que yo sirvo.

\- Hai

Así ella y su hermano terminaron más rápido que si hubieron hecho solos.

\- Lo hicieron rápido comento su madre.

Ellos se miraron entre si y sonrieron, en tanto que los tres integrantes de la familia se preparaban para cenar llega el Sr. Fukusawa a su residencia se encontraba cabizbajo por no encontrar lo que se había propuesto a la mañana. Dejo sus pertenencias en el lugar y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encuentran su familia los saludo a cada uno y se acerca a la mesada donde está el grifo y se lava las manos, su esposa al ver la actitud de su esposo se dio cuenta que no consiguió lo que se propuso y se acerco para tranquilizarlo diciendo

\- Está bien, no te preocupes mañana nos irá mejor le declaraba con todo el amor que posee por su marido.

\- Si lo sé, gracias por apoyarme

\- la cena se enfriara, además no te agobies ellos entenderán.

\- De acuerdo. Y se abrazaron porque necesitarían fuerzas para enfrentar lo que se viene ahora en adelante.

 **Desde la perspectiva de los hermanos.**

Los hermanos se miraron al dar cuenta del estado de ánimo de su padre se preguntaban si todo estaba bien pero no dijeron nada sabían que pronto se enterarían lo saludaron como siempre, al ver que este se disculpa y se dirige a la cocina (ellos estaban en el comedor).

\- Niños, dice Miki, comiencen a comer yo ahora vuelvo con su padre.

\- Aja contesta Yuuki mientras Yumi asiente, y la vieron marcharse detrás de su padre.

\- Esto es raro Yuuki, no da respuesta pero asiente, nunca los he visto de esta forma de actuar a nuestro padre.

\- Supongo que ya lo sabremos en cualquier momento, si dice su hermana, bueno comencemos Itadakimasu ambos dijeron.

Después de 15 minutos más o menos

\- Creo que ya se tardaron mucho, no crees Yuuki.

\- Si, eso parece, iré a ver qué sucede.

\- Ok.

Entonces él se levanto y se traslado donde se encontraban sus adre antes de entrar dice: - Oigan no van a venir a comer, ya que la comida se enfrían además ya se tomaron bastante tiempo para lavarse las manos y se queda callado al ver a sus padres abrazados fuertemente, al no poder mas con su curiosidad pregunto: - ¿Sucede algo?, ¿Por qué papá esta tan preocupado?, ¿Saben que puede contar con nosotros?

\- Lo sé hijo no es nada hablaremos después de la cena, ¿Ok?

\- Bien, pero apresúrense si no quieren comer la comida fría.

 **Punto de vista normal**

\- Vámonos entonces dice Miki.

\- ¿Por qué se tardaron mucho? Pregunto Yumi.

\- No era nada, sigan comiendo dice Yuuichi.

Sus padres reían de cómo sus hijos disfrutaban de sus respectivas comidas, como si nada. Una vez que todo había terminado Miki y Yumi se ofrecieron a lavar los platos y acomodar la mesa entre tanto los hombres se trasladaron a la sala mirando película. Las mujeres ya han terminado de arreglar la cocina decidieron hacerle compañía a los hombres en la sala. Mientras avanzaba la película Yuuichi debatía si debía contarles a sus hijos sobre la situación que afrontaba, pues tenía que ver con su trabajo y no sabía cómo lo iban a tomar, fue así hasta que su esposa le asintió con la cabeza dándose cuenta de lo que él pensaba, tomo confianza y decidió hacerlo. Se hallaba sentado en el sofá junto con Miki y Yumi, y Yuuki en el sillón del lado de su padre, ya estaba decidido de lo que iba hacer asique tomo el control remoto de la televisión y puso pausa a la película que miraban y dijo:

\- Hijos tengo algo que decirles, ya que somos una familia y vamos a enfrentarlo juntos (los hermanos asintieron en la comprensión de lo que su padre quería decirles al mismo tiempo demostrándole que podría continuar ya que no querían interrumpirlo con preguntas y su esposa agarrando su mano para que tenga valor para decirle a sus hijos), esto que voy a decirles va a cambiar a la familia de ahora en adelante…

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**descargo mi responsabilidad, no soy dueño de MSGM**

* * *

 **En busca de una solución**

 _No puedo creer esto, ¿como sucedió?, todo parecía que estaba bien además ¿Cómo lo pudieron hacer?,_ al enterarse de todo lo que estaba pasado, ella se encontraba muy enojada y preocupada al mismo tiempo…

 **Escena retrospectiva en la noche anterior**

Como he dicho antes esto cambiará a nuestra familia (los hermanos escucharon y solo asintieron), asique no interrumpan hasta que haya terminado de hablar. Bueno chicos como ya son un poco mas adultos les voy a decir, necesitare de su apoyo para poder enfrentarnos a esto…

Su esposa lo mira y dice: - vamos cariño díselos, sino no van a entender lo que quieres decir…

\- Estamos teniendo problemas

Yuuki salta olvidándose de lo que dijo su padre antes: - qué clase de problemas, declara.

\- más específicamente financieros.

\- como es eso padre, dice Yumi.

\- hubo problemas en la empresa.

\- ¿pero cómo?, como sucedió padre, ya que Yuuki quería saber los motivos

\- no lo sé hijo, no se está seguro de cómo apareció esa deuda ya que tengo los papeles y no hay rastro de algo semejante, solo sé que tengo una notificación del banco que me dice que tengo una deuda con ellos. Por ende van a sacarme la empresa y todos los inmuebles como forma de pago y además de que tengo que pagar la deuda porque lo que toman no es suficiente para saldarlo.

\- pero padre eso es demasiado raro, comenta Yumi.

\- lo sé hija pero no se puede hacer nada, ya sabes eso. Además mañana voy a ir allá para hablar con ellos, para decirles que no es cierto porque tengo los papeles que declaran lo contrario.

\- si hijos de modo que vamos a salir de esto como una familia, dice su madre.

\- bueno eso es lo que quería comunicarles a ustedes para que sepan que está sucediendo.

-ahora vayan a la cama y traten de descansar ya que mañana tienen clases, su padre y yo nos encargaremos de esta situación se que decirles que no se preocupe sería demasiado pero lo único que les voy a pedir no se descuiden de sus estudios, ¿de acuerdo?, le pregunto su madre.

Si madre, haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo dice Yuuki mientras su hermana asiente con la cabeza.

 **Punto de vista normal**

 _En fin tengo que poner de mi parte también, para ayudar_ , pensaba Yumi

\- Yumi

 _Tengo que conseguir un empleo, ahora la duda seria de que…_

\- Yumi

 _En este caso cualquier cosa sería mejor que nada_

\- oye Yumi, te estoy hablando.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos

\- eh…

\- deja de estar en las nubes, las clases ya terminaron.

\- Yoshino!

\- si, quien mas

Yumi mira alrededor y se da cuenta que ella junto con sus 2 mejores amigas se encontraban en el salón de clases (Shimako aun no había hablado).

\- creo que deberíamos irnos, ahora si queremos llegar a tiempo comenta Yoshino después de un espacio de silencio.

\- sería lo mejor dice Yumi, quien comienza a poner sus osas en el bolso.

Mientras caminaban hacia la mansión Yoshino le pregunta a Yumi

\- Yumi sucede algo, que no nos hayas contado.

\- no, porque lo dices.

\- Pues, hoy en todo el día estuviste espaciado y pensé que estabas en problemas.

\- si, además llevabas una cara de preocupación mientras estabas perdida en tus pensamientos, acota Shimako.

(Seguramente mi rostro volvió a delatarme nuevamente) no chicas, en serio no ocurre nada solo estoy pensando en algunas cosas que tengo que hacer, nada más.

\- seguro, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros siempre estaremos allí, cuando lo necesites, dice Yoshino.

\- y no hace falta decirte que puedes contar con nosotras en lo que fuera ya que somos tus amigas…

\- si chicas, gracias.

Llegaron al lugar dado que eran las únicas que faltaban. Al abrir la puerta de la sala de reuniones y saludan a quienes ya se encontraban en el sitio.

\- Gokigenyo declaran al unisonó las recién llegadas

Todas se sientas en sus respectivos lugares, mientras que las boutons de las boutons les alcanzan una copa de té, en ese momento Touko se acerca a su onee-sama y le dice:

\- onee-sama tendría que ser más consciente de sus responsabilidades debido a que pronto será Rosa Chinesis…

\- gomen, Touko no me di cuenta que había terminado la hora de clases…

\- lo sé, pero tiene que estar más sensato de donde está parado, onee-sama.

\- está bien tienes toda la razón lo dice con una de sus sonrisas propias de ella.

\- bien ya que todos estamos aquí, comencemos la reunión declara Sachiko.

 **Una hora después aproximadamente**

\- y con esto damos finalizado la reunión de hoy. Se dice

Tanto Touko, Noriko y Nana se levantan primero y recogen las tazas para llevarlos al fregadero y lavarlos además de acomodar las cosas de allí antes de irse.

En ese momento Yumi le dice a Touko

\- Touko ¿hoy no tienes clases en el club de drama?

\- Hai onee-sama.

\- entonces ve, yo me encargo de terminar aquí.

\- P-pero onee-sama…

\- no te preocupes, además acuérdate lo que me dijiste antes y le guiña un ojo. Mientras Touko se sonroja.

Con un poco de frustración fingida pero feliz de que Yumi aun se fijaba de los pequeños detalles hacia ella.

\- bien, uf, me iré. Tomando sus cosas, saluda a todos los que estaban presentes y se retira.

Todos estaban observando la escena de Yumi y Touko, felices e impresionados de cómo se lleva a cabo la relación de ellos, no pensaban el cambio repentino del miembro más joven de la familia Chinesis, sin duda pensaron el efecto que Yumi provoca tanto en Touko y en Sachiko, ya que ambas cambiaron para bien.

\- está todo listo declara Nana.

\- ok, te acompañare a casa.

\- Hai.

\- nosotros nos retiramos, Gokigenyo (saluda en general).

Nana se acerca a su onee-sama antes de retirarse y le susurra al oído: - ¿Rei-sama nos acompañara?

\- sí pero ella piensa que no, a mi me gusta ver lacara que pone cuando piensa que no la hemos invitado.

\- pero onee-sama eso no sería cruel de su parte.

\- lo sé, pero es divertido, observa dice con una sonrisa.

Yoshino le toma la mano a su hermanita y le guiña un ojo a ella, nos vamos dice a ella y están saliendo de la sala, ambos vieron el rostro de Rei a que demostraba primero feliz creyendo que la iban a invitar pero al darse cuenta que no se mostro en la confusión y tristeza, traspasaron la puerta y la cerraron al salir, entonces Rosa Foetida en Bouton paro n seco con una sonrisa de satisfacción ya que logro lo que quería ver y Nana no entiende porque la cara de felicidad en el rostro de su onee-sama si lo que hizo no está bien para su criterio.

En la sala Sachiko al ver la situación que acababa de suscitar pregunta ¿está todo bien con tu primo?

Rei responde:- eso creo, ¿por?

\- porque es raro que no hallas ido con ellas.

\- pues no me invitaron para acompañarles además creo que ya no me necesita agrego.

\- no pienses de esa manera Rei-sama dice Yumi, y continua, siempre te va a necesitar tal vez desean pasar un rato como hermanas que son, nada de qué preocuparse.

\- si tienes razón.

\- pues claro, ya que ella te quiere demasiado y no se alejaría de ti por tener una hermanita pequeña

\- lo sé, pero a veces siento que no le hago falta comenta Rei.

Las demás rosas ya no sabían que decirle para que no se deprimiera por lo sucedido

 **Del otro lado de la sala**

Nana dice algo en un momento ya que llevan paradas desde hace varios minutos.

\- onee-sama, creo que ya te estás pasando con Rosa Foetida no le hagas cosas como estas, de seguro se mal por esta situación que acaba de hacer.

\- si Nana, tienes toda la razón pero no me puedo contener ya que es demasiado linda para su propio bien, jejeje…

\- ni modo contesta Nana con un suspiro.

\- bien reo que es suficiente remordimiento para ella.

Yoshino se acerca a la puerta de la sala para abrirla pero se detiene al oír a su primo diciendo que ella ya no la necesita y se puso a pensar que tal vez se le fue la mano con su broma, entra en duda si abre o no la puerta, pero decidió hacerlo de todas las maneras.

Al abrirse la puerta todas las chicas que se encontraban allí prestan atención a esa dirección y vieron a Yoshino asomarse y ella dice:- Rei, ¿vas a venir? o ¿que estas esperando?, porque te estamos esperando.

La nombrada cambio absolutamente su estado de ánimo, con una sonrisa saluda a todo el mundo y va detrás de su primo.

\- por lo que parece está todo bien dice Noriko des pues de un silencio largo.

\- eso parece agrega Shimako. ¿Nos vamos ya Noriko?

\- Hai con una sonrisa.

\- nosotros también nos vamos dice y saludan y se retiran.

Sachiko: - creo que también debemos irnos comenta.

\- Hai onee-sama.

Llegando a las puertas de la secundaria Lilian Sachiko le pregunta a Yumi.

\- ¿Yumi qué te parece su tomas el autobús juntas?.

\- e-eh, e-este tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes de ir a casa.

\- oh, e-este ¿qué te parece si te acompaño?

 _(Piensa rápido, debido que aun no le puedo contar lo que sucede)_

\- no hace falta onee-sama, además no cuanto tardare, aparte estoy segura de que ya tienes cosas que hacer, asique no te preocupes puedo arreglármelas.

\- está bien, pero me avisaras si necesitas algo.

\- Hai, pero te acompañare hasta la parada del autobús.

\- ok, aceptare tu propuesta.

Así ambos se dirigían al lugar mientras esperaban al bus charlaban y se reían al recordar los acontecimientos de ese día.

\- aquí viene el ómnibus, cuídate onee-sama.

\- igual tú, es una lástima que no vengas conmigo terminando en un susurro, adiós dice y a continuación subiendo al mismo.

Yumi se quedo parada sin decir una palabra, procesando lo que acababa de oír, el cual no se le ocurrió formar una oración de lo que escucho, sin embargo lo único que salió es su más característico ¡ehhh!, pero no llego a preguntar a lo que se refería con esa declaración porque ya se había ido.

\- a seguir con mi viaje, comenta en voz baja (refiriendo a cumplir con su meta propuesta para ese día).

Entrándose ya la noche Yumi decide de que ya era suficiente.

 _Hoy no tuve suerte, ya que la mayoría quiere que se trabaje a tiempo completo, pero no puedo tomarlos sino tendría que dejar los estudios. Mañana de seguro conseguiré algo de tiempo parcial, sino tendré problemas, jejeje. ¿De qué me estoy riendo?, no sé, argh! Si que no cambió más._ (ella misma respondía a sus preguntas). _Mejor vuelvo a casa antes de que sea demasiado tarde sino se preocuparían de mas, si eso hare…_

Se dirigió directamente a la parada del autobús, n había ni una persona en la parada, pero ella sentía que la estaban observando, miro disimuladamente a su alrededor pero no vio nada, decidió no restarle importancia solo quería llegar a su casa rápido, ya que estaba comenzando a sentir cansancio.

Al entrar a su casa entra si saluda diciendo Konbanwa, ya llegue…

\- oh hija, ¿como estas? Dice su madre

\- cansada ella contesta.

\- entonces ven a cenar y luego puedes ir a descansar.

\- si madre, me parece una buena idea.

\- mientras te cambias te serviré la cena.

\- Voy entonces…

Todos estaban reunidos en la comedor preparándose para cenar, en eso llega Yumi saluda a los demás miembros y se sienta y se dispusieron a seguir comiendo. Llevaba un buen rato en silencio, como siempre Yuuki decidió romper el silencio de la casa con una pregunta dirigido a su padre:

\- padre ¿y qué sucedió hoy?, ¿fuiste a hablar con el gerente del banco?.

\- si hijo, pero no tengo buenas noticias…

\- cuéntanos que fue lo que te dijo.

Él viendo a su esposa para su aprobación, para contarles a sus hijos.

\- bueno, ¿se acuerdan de mi socio?

\- sí, dicen ambos.

\- el es la causa de que tengamos este problema

\- ¿cómo?

\- él se encargaba de todo lo que es administrativo, mientras yo me dedicaba a la parte de la construcción y los planos, entonces comenzó a modificar los presupuestos y cosas así…

\- espera padre estás diciendo que tu socio te engaño y se quedo con dinero que no le corresponde, dice Yuuki…

\- eso es exactamente

\- la pregunta es ¿como lo hizo sin que te dieras cuenta?

\- eso es exactamente lo que les voy a contar; como verán yo no puedo encargarme de todo de la empresa, entones deje lo más importante a él ya que yo me encargo de planificar y de dar directivas para la construcción, al despojarme de la tarea extra me dedicaba específicamente de mi trabajo, igual ambos tenemos que firmar los papeles importantes ya que éramos socios y la empresa es de los dos ambos somos los titulares, entonces yo confiaba en su palabra ya que nos conocíamos de la universidad.

\- estás diciendo que firmabas los papeles sin leerlos antes de firmarlos, dice Yuuki

\- pues sí, ya que confiaba en él.

\- pero padre tu decías que siempre hay que revisar el papeleo antes de hacer algo, dice Yumi

\- lo sé hija, pero como dije confiaba en él y nunca pensé que intentaría una cosa así. Siguiendo con el relato en ese entones teníamos demasiados proyectos a realiza asique no había tiempo para revisar, yo le preguntabas los detalles para saber por arriba y los firmaba creyendo lo que él me decía, poco a poco mi ex-socio comenzó a robar dinero de la empresa, no podría darme cuenta ya que disfrazaba los números y yo no llevaba la cuenta como para confirmar los números. La empresa cayó en deuda con el banco, este confiscó todo de la empresa y los bienes del mismo, asique estamos en problemas.

\- pero tú tienes pruebas para denunciarlo, ¿verdad?

\- él hizo un trabajo minucioso ya que no se puede comprobar que haya robado, además los papeles que me pedía que firmara no todo era sobre contrataciones sino de transferencias bancarias de la cuenta de la empresa hacia otras en el extranjero así quitarme todo sin sospechas.

\- quiere decir que no es esto de ahora.

\- exacto, lo venía haciendo desde un tiempo atrás, por eso no saltaba las deudas ya que no se transfería el dinero en grandes cantidades sino que eran muy bajos para que no sea detectado que faltaba dinero, lo que logre saber fue la transferencia eran todos los días en las mismas cantidades.

\- padre como puede ser que no te hayas dado cuenta de que los números no cerraban, dice Yumi

A eso iba hija, se encontró que la cuenta en que se transfirió el dinero era fantasma encima se halló un programa que se podía manipular los números, quiero decir mostraba algo que no existe, el que creo esto podría manejarlo a su conveniencia para marcar que todo estaba en orden, uno no podría darse cuenta de esto hasta que era demasiado tarde.

\- entonces con ese archivo se lo puede llevar ante la justicia y condenarlo dice Yuuki.

\- lamentablemente no, porque esos archivos una vez que cumplió con su objetivo, se auto elimina con una rapidez que ni los investigadores pueden lograr saber quien lo manipulo.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? Le dice su esposa.

\- no se sabe exactamente, puesto que no hay nada parecido a esto, el que lo diseño es una persona talentosa ya que pensó en todo. Fue lo que me contaron.

-O sea que no hay forma de recuperar tu empresa, ni lo que habían ahorrado por tanto tiempo.

\- exacto hijo, mi ex-socio al parecer pensó en todo, incluyendo en que no se encuentre nada contra él.

\- entonces, hay forma de imputarlo sin pruebas contra él.

\- si hija.

\- chicos vayan a descansar que se que estarán cansados.

\- si madre si madre dice Yuuki.

\- pero dice Yumi.

\- nada de peros, se que estuviste buscando un empleo de medio tiempo.

\- ¿cómo supiste?

\- es sencillos, porque soy tu madre

\- ¿y eso no te molesta?

\- claro que no, se que te sientes mal por la situación no sería considerado de mi parte no dejar que nos ayudes

\- gracias mama.

\- igual no eres la única, tu padre, Yuuki y yo estamos haciendo lo mismo (en el cual le sonríe a su hija), ve a descansar, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Hai.

Todos los días durante una semana Yumi no tuvo suerte en encontrar un empleo, casi en la mayoría de los lugares que fue era a prueba ó no necesitaban tomar gente (en las pruebas no era que no lograba pasar, no por el tema de su torpeza o algo parecido, sino que cambiaban de opinión, solo ponían una escusa tras otra)

Ella no sabía si era casualidad o qué, pero una persona del sexo masculino que vio hace unos días a tras siempre estaba sentada en la parada del autobús en el mimo horario en que ella regresaba a su casa.

Mientras se acercaba a tomar el bus, ella lo observaba, pareciera que él era alto y muy guapo. Tenía el pelo rubio, cuando él miro hacia Yumi podía ver sus ojos azules perfectamente que admite que eran hermosos pero no tanto como los de su onee-sama. Aun se sentía incomoda ante la intensa mirada de él hasta ahora, ellos no cruzaron palabra alguna, pero cree que es lo mejor ya que encontraba algo intimidante, como si ocultara algo obscuro, no podía explicar claramente que era lo que ella sentía con palabras, solo que le molestaba internamente.

Al sentir siempre esa incomodidad ella decidida en no acercarse a él ni siquiera hablarle, pensaba que hoy haría lo mismo, pero estaba equivocada.

Cuando por fin llego al lugar no quiso sentarse a lado de este hombre, se dio la vuelta para apoyarse en un poste y luego espero a que llegara el autobús. Mientras esperaba pudo sentir un par de ojos fijos en ella, sabiendo que eran los ojos azules del joven rubio porque no había a nadie más alrededor en ese momento. Por la esquina de sus ojos observo como el rubio la miraba vagando por todo su cuerpo lo cual le irritó. Ella jugueteo con sus dedos mirando hacia abajo y moviendo su peso de una pierna a la otra, cuando escucho…

\- bien has estado allí parado durante bastante tiempo, ¿desea sentarse?, hay suficiente espacio aquí para una persona más, su voz era profunda y encantadora, pero no tuvo ningún efecto sobre la morena.

Ella se limito a mirarle y serio: - no gracias el bus estará aquí pronto para que no hay uso de sentarse, Declaró; luego miro hacia delante empezando a impacientarse y finalmente el ómnibus estaba en su camino por la carretera, dentro de Yumi se regocijó, feliz de alejarse de este hombre.

El bus se detuvo delante de ella y de inmediato entro, pago su pasaje; una vez dentro se sentó en el primer asiento que ella puso sus ojos suspiro y se dejo caer en el asiento

\- disculpe señorita, pero ¿puedo sentarme con usted?, están ocupados los demás lugares…

Yumi levanto la vista para ver el mismo rubio sonriéndole. Miro detrás de ella y de hecho todos los asientos estaban llenos, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se deslizo al lado otras ves sin decir ni una palabra y luego miro por la ventana.

\- ¿es usted toma el autobús a menudo?

El rubio pregunto en voz baja.

Yumi lo miro y dio una respuesta:- si lo hago aunque esta vez es la primera vez que lo he tomado tan tarde (cosa que era cierto hoy lo ha tomado más tarde que las otras veces), luego volvió a ver por la ventana, como el joven no dijo nada en absoluto.

\- mi nombre es Keith Handa, por cierto ¿puedo saber el tuyo? Pregunto.

Ella estaba empezando a irritarse de nuevo con este hombre pero hizo todo lo posible para ocultarlo, lo miro con una sonrisa y respondió: - Fukusawa Yumi. Fue todo lo que dijo antes de girar y volver a su posición

\- Yumi ¿eh?, es un nombre lindo, asique lo que hace una joven chica linda como usted utilizando el bus tan tarde, hm? dice. Inclinándose a si mismo más cerca de ella.

Yumi se aparto del hombre y respondió a su pregunta, con un poco de exasperación y trato de contestar lo más amable posible, estaba fuera en busca de un puesto de trabajo, es todo dijo con un toque de nerviosismo al final.

Keith sonrió y pregunto: - ¿Por qué usted está en buscando un puesto de trabajo?

 _Porque tantas preguntas por parte de este tipo,_ pensaba pero no lo podía decir, como no tenia mas remedio ya que quería que la dejara tranquila le conto sobre los problemas financieros de su familia (obviando algunos detalles por supuesto porque no lo conocía para contarle absolutamente todo) y que ella quiere ayudar por eso desea conseguir un trabajo

\- ya veo, fue lo que dijo el rubio masculino y para el resto del camino los dos estaban sentados en silencio.

Yumi bajo en su parada, que claramente se encontraba cerca de su casa, se alegro de que ella era finalmente lejos de ese hombre y tenía la esperanza de que nunca volvería a verlo o incluso saber de él.

Al llegar a su casa ella entra y comienza a llamar porque la casa parecía solitaria, de repente aparece su hermano que al parecer recién se había levantado

\- ah hola, ¿recién llegas? Él le pregunta

\- si quise quedarme un poco más para saber si tenía suerte…

\- ¿y?, ¿la tuviste?...

\- por desgracia no

-uh! que mal…

\- por cierto, ¿donde estas nuestros padres?, mirando alrededor…

\- cuando llegue no se encontraba nadie, solo encontré una nota diciendo que ambos tenían una entrevista de trabajo, por lo que veo aun no han regresado…

\- ok, bueno me voy a cambiar y me ayudas a preparar la cena

\- de acuerdo, no tengo objeción con su petición dice en un tono de broma…

Una vez que ella se cambio se mudo para la cocina para preparar la cena, ambos trabajaban muy bien y en perfecta sincronía, realizaron deliciosos platillos, acomodaron las cosas en la mesa para poder disfrutar de lo que hicieron para la cena, cuando se dispusieron a comer la puerta principal se abrió revelando a sus padres.

\- buenas noches hijos, ¿cómo están?

\- buenas noches, estamos bien, padre, madre (entre esas dos palabras hay una pausa); la comida ya está servida alístense y vengan a cenar con nosotros, dice Yumi…

\- gracias hicos, veníamos preocupados ya que sabíamos que veníamos tan tarde, quería prepararles la cena…

\- no te preocupes, mamá ya nos encargamos de eso, dice Yuuki con una sonrisa.

Sus padres se fueron a la planta para cambiarse y ponerse más cómodos, al bajar se dirigieron a la cocina, al ver la mesa quedaron satisfechos por los logros de sus hijos.

\- se ve delicioso comento su padre.

\- comencemos entonces dice Yumi.

Cenaron tranquilos, comentaron lo que hicieron durante el día, y sus padres le dieron la noticia de que ambos consiguieron trabajo, de lo cual no ganaban mucho pero podría pagar un poco de las deudas que tienen.

\- por lo menos podemos pagar la deuda dice Miki.

\- sí, lo se contesta yuuichi

-eso quiere decir que vamos a salir adelante, dice Yumi levantando el animo a todos.

Ante esa afirmación todos asintieron, y se permitieron relajarse por un rato; por lo menos por ahora ya que se hallaron por un buen camino para salir de sus deudas y estar a flote; para continuar hacia adelante como familia.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** hoy por fin una nueva actualización, como verán (si han leído la historia primera edición) utilice parte de la narración original y como empieza a tomar forma, espero que les guste, por favor comente ademas quiero saber que piensan y como les gustaría que vaya la historia, espero que lo disfruten...

hasta pronto XD


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien, esto en realidad se que no es una actualización, lo siento se que debería pero prometo que pronto lo hare ya que tuve algunos problemas con la edición…

Pero le contare brevemente lo que me pasa mi madre encontró mi libreta donde escribo la historia y por supuesto que no le gusto nada y me está queriendo obligar a que lo deje, no se preocupen les dije que la terminaría y así lo hare ya tengo algo avanzada la historia solo me tengo que hacer un poco más de tiempo en la edición y lo tengo que hacer con cuidado ya que mis hermanos son buchones y cada vez que la avanzo le cuenta a mi madre y se arma una pero prontito sacare en siguiente capítulo…

Nos vemos en un par de días lo prometo… XD


	5. Chapter 5

**El comienzo de un sufrimiento**

 **Poco días más tarde**

Yumi y su familia se enteraron que la totalidad de sus deudas fueron absueltas, y también encontraron que algún joven de la universidad de Hanadera estaba detrás de él, un hombre joven con el nombre de Handa Keith. Al oír el nombre Yumi se quedo sin aliento, los otros integrantes estaban felices de que este hombre les ayudó a salir de sus deudas por ende querían devolverle el dinero de alguna forma.

El Sr. Fukusawa se puso en contacto con el joven y quedaron en reunirse con él. Keith quería verlos esa tarde por lo que todos se reunieron, Yumi estaba muy nerviosa esperando que no era el señor Handa Keith que había conocido en el autobús, cuando llegaron al restaurante en que acordaron ella llegó a visualizar el pelo rubio y los ojos azules que deseaba nunca haber visto en primer lugar.

Yumi bajo la mirada hacia el suelo desde el momento en que él le ve en el momento que todos ellos entraron en el lugar. Keith se encontraba sentado con el codo en la mesa y la barbilla en sus nudillos, cuando Yumi lo miró él rubio le sonrió, se dieron los respectivos saludos y comenzaron a hablar…

\- Pedimos reunirse con usted para que podamos darle las gracias adecuadamente Sr. Handa-san, Mrs. Fukusawa dijo suavemente.

\- Y nosotros también queremos saber que podemos hacer para demostrarle nuestro agradecimiento, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer para poder pagar nuestra deuda a usted? Agrego el Mr. Fukusawa terminando la frase que comenzó su esposa.

Ante esta confirmación el joven hizo una sonrisa más amplia del que poseía con anterioridad, por lo consiguiente Yumi se inmuto y miro hacia abajo mientras que no lo tomaba a la ligera pero esto no paso por desapercibido por su hermano, Yuuki.

\- No gracias, no es necesario Mrs. Fukusawa dijo con baja mientras se recostaba en la silla en la que estaba sentado.

\- Por favor nosotros insistimos, volvió a recalcar Yuuichi.

\- Usted lo ha dicho, ¿verdad Fukusawa-san?, Keith pregunto con picardía.

Los padres de Yumi asintieron los dos juntos mirando decididos al joven frente a ellos. El hombre se inclino de nuevo esta vez con ambos codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla sobre ambas manos

\- Muy bien, me gustaría tener a su hija es más que nada trabaje para mí.

Con esto provoco una conmoción en los cuatros miembros de la familia, Yumi se paró de su asiento dio un paso hacia atrás y dijo suavemente

\- Me escusa…

Ante esto Keith se levanto de su asiento y se cruzo de brazos mirando a la familia…

\- Quiero a Yumi-chan que trabaje para mí, que volvió a recalcar.

\- ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?, pregunto Yuuki, por ser el sobreprotector de su hermana.

Respondiendo el joven: - Eso es algo que Yumi-chan y yo sabemos, dijo antes de salir del restaurante y agitando su mano a ellos.

Todos se quedaron mirándose unos a otros sin entender del todo lo que había sucedido.

Una vez que regresaron a su casa (después de esa conmoción) cada uno se fue a sus habitaciones.

Sus padres discutiendo sobre que decisión tomar al respecto de lo que Keith les dijo, si Yumi trabajaría para él o no, al tratar de llegar a esa conclusión pensaban en las diferentes posibilidades, no querían ser desagradecidos por su ayuda además él no tenía porque hacerlo ni tampoco la responsabilidad.

\- Bueno entonces está decidido Yumi trabajara para él solo por medio tiempo para que no se descuide de sus deberes escolares, dice Yuuichi.

\- Me paree correcto se que ella querría ayudar, como has dicho sus estudios también son importantes, dice Miki.

\- Mañana le vamos a comunicar a Yumi sobre nuestra decisión.

\- Como digas esposo.

Al terminar de charlar ambos fueron a descansar ya que primero hablaría con Keith acerca de su decisión y por supuesto de comunicarle a su hija.

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la casa**

Yumi no podía conciliar el sueño por ende se encontraba procesando todo lo que ocurrió ese día con la reunión con ese joven.

\- ¿Cómo me puede pasar esto?, ¿Tanta mala suerte tengo que justo con la persona que no quiero estar cerca pide que trabaje para él?, esto me da una mala sensación, tengo un mal presentimiento a todo este asunto…

Así se encontraba ella dando rienda suelta a sus pensamientos hasta que el cansancio y el sueño pidieron cuenta sobre ella, se durmió con tanto cansancio física como emocional solo que no pudo responder a todas las preguntas que retumbaban en su mente, lo único que si sabía era que al despertar tendría que trabajar para él aunque no quería pero sus padres de algún modo quera pagar su deuda con él de una u otra forma…

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Para la suerte de Yumi era fin de semana así que por lo tanto no tendría que levantarse temprano igual necesitaba el descanso.

Ella se despertó cerca del mediodía se acerco a la mesita de noche para ver su reloj para saber exactamente qué hora era, lo vio y decidió levantarse después de estar en condiciones decide ir a la cocina para comer algo no tenía idea que comer no decidió hacerse el desayuno ya que pronto almorzaría lo único que no se dio cuenta que la casa estaba en silenciosa, cuando termino de comer su sándwich se percató que de que no hay ningún sonido dentro de la casa, entonces ve que en la mesa se encontraba una nota para ella que decía que sus padres trabajarían hasta el mediodía (o sea que llegarían en cualquier momento) decidió preparar el almuerzo para ellos.

Después de todo la tarde transcurrió en orden Yumi como no tenía nada que hacer fue a mirar un poco la televisión para pasar lo que quedaba de la tarde

Al adentrar la noche sus padres deciden decirle en que quedaron con respecto a la propuesta de Keith. Ella y sus padres se encontraban en el living disfrutando de su tiempo junto excepto su hijo no estaba porque fue con sus amigos, entonces el padre tomo la iniciativa al decirle a su hija y comenzó la conversación hasta que llego a este punto…

\- Bueno hija como ya sabes estuvimos pensando junto con tu madre acerca de la propuesta de nos hizo Keith.

\- ¿Y llegaron a la conclusión de…? ella dice

\- De que si trabajaras para él su madre dice y adelantándose a la respuesta de su esposo.

Yumi no dice nada puesto que se imaginaba que esto iba a suceder. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta por parte de ella, su padre continúa la conversación donde su esposa lo dejo…

\- Pues será hasta que podamos devolverle todo lo que ha puesto para pagar nuestra deuda.

Con resignación ella respondió que estaba bien y que lo iba a hacer. Como Yumi respondió ellos dieron un suspiro de alivio que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que no estaban respirando, porque pensaron que su hija no iba a estar de acuerdo con la decisión puesto que se quedaron con la impresión de la reunión con el joven universitario.

Por un momento todo la sala estaba en silencio que este era agradable en cierto sentido de repente se escucha una voz que rompe con el silencio…

\- Y cuando se supone que van a hablar con él de esto?, dice Yumi que aun se encuentra mirando el televisor...

\- ejem su padre hace el sonido de su garganta

Al oír esto Yumi voltea rápidamente su cabeza y mira fijamente a su padre

\- B- bueno, e- este, ehm como decirlo, yuuichi dice mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza como si fuera que esta ocultando algo.

\- ¿Qué hicieron?

\- Pues veras, este nosotros nos reunimos ayer con él.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Bueno hija, dice su madre, hablamos y le dijimos que aceptamos su propuesta

\- Lo hicieron sin consultarme primero, ¡¿Cómo pudieron?! Lo grita y se levanta del sofá caminando de un extremo a otro.

\- Cálmate hija sabíamos que ibas acceder a ayudarnos, sus padre le dicen con toda la paciencia que pudieron reunir ya que sabían que Yumi iba a tener un arrebato además de saber que lo que hicieron era una equivocación de no decirle primero.

\- Bueno no queda de otra lo echo hecho esta, dice con resignación.

\- Gracias por no cambiar de opinión hija.

\- ¿Cuando se supone que debo comenzar a trabajar? Cambiando el tema antes de comenzar a exasperarse.

\- Pues no sé, cuando le dimos la noticia lo único que dijo que se reunirá contigo para ese tema en particular.

\- ¿Y cuándo es esa reunión? Llegando al límite ya

\- Será mañana por la tarde…

\- ¡¿ Qué?! ¡¿Mañana?!, Argh levantando los brazos en señal de desaprobación.

\- Gomenasai hija, se que actuamos sin tu aprobación y sin saber lo que tú piensas.

\- Y por eso vinieron tarde hoy ¿No?...

\- Si y lo siento

\- Ok, bien, bien, (lo dijo en voz baja tratándose de calmarse un poco). Mañana iré y veré en que arreglamos le dice a sus padres.

\- Gracias hija dices sus padres y ambos le da un abrazo a ella.

Después de esto ya estaban todos relajados y siguieron viendo la televisión como si nada lo ocurrido recientemente haya existido.

 **Al día siguiente**

Ya era de tarde Yumi se encontraba en el lugar en que sus padres habían acordado con Keith para la reunión a última hora ella decidió que Yuuki la acompañara quien en un principio se negaba entonces ella tuvo que llegar a una resolución con él más que nada un trato que luego se arrepentirá pero luego se le ocurrió poner un límite de tiempo, lo que tendría que hacer para Yuuki algunas tareas que él no quería realizar.

Una vez allí se sentaron en una mesa frente al enorme ventanal del café-bar que estaba a mitad de camino para ambos.

Transcurrió alrededor de media hora de la hora pactada y no había señales del Sr. Keith en ese momento Yumi ya se encontraba cansada e irritada pues quería terminar con esto lo más pronto posible con esta tortura (como sabemos ella no lo quiere cerca pero dio su palabra a su padre), ella ya estaba perdida en sus pensamientos su hermano solo la observaba sin decir una palabra…

Pensamiento de Yumi, _¿Por qué no aparece de una vez así terminamos con esto ya?, ¿y si no viene?..._

 _Argh… tendré que encontrarme con él en otro momento y será una pérdida de mi tiempo, justo ahora podría estar con mis amigos, ¡pero no! Ese impertinente no se indigna a venir…_

Mientras que Yumi se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos el joven rubio aparecía por la puerta de la cafetería.

Pov de Keith

Él había llegado media hora antes al lugar donde había acordado para hablar con Yumi…

 _Ahora si serás para mi Yumi_ pensaba con una sonrisa malvada impregnada en su rostro.

 _Ya que tengo muchos planes para ti, y sé que voy a disfrutar de esto…_

No quiso salir de su auto inmediatamente porque quería obsérvala a lo lejos como siempre lo hacía, pues comenzó a tener una obsesión por Yumi.

Cuando se fijo su reloj para confirmar la hora sabía que pronto se presentara a tiempo ya que el sabia de la puntualidad de la niña y que no le gustaba llegar tarde.

Al alzar la vista él la vio, creía que vendría sola pero no fue el caso de hoy sino que llego acompañada de su hermano, comenzó a enojarse por esto pero decidió jugar un papel que no le gustaba para nada y sabia que a la larga tendría resultados a su favor, el efecto que buscaba no decidió salir en ese momento a su encuentro en cambio opto por quedarse un poco mas y observaría a distancia por un cierto tiempo mas, vio como ellos eligieron sentarse en la mesa frente al ventanal y se dijo para sí: mucho mejor es esto podre ver qué sucede cuando se exaspera para hacer mi trabajo más fácilmente y sabré en qué momento aparecerme, jejeje…

Estuvo sentado en su auto alrededor de media hora observando a los hermanos cuando reconoció la emoción que buscaba en Yumi, entonces se decidió aparecer y se comenzó a caminar hacia el café.

Pov normal

Yuuki se estaba aburriendo mientras esperaban al Sr. Handa asique decidió ir a buscar algunas bebidas para él y su hermana.

\- Ten Yumi.

\- Gracias Yuuki.

Él observaba a su hermana a causa de que de nuevo estaba en la tierra de los pensamientos, pero no quería interrumpirle porque le encantaba ver las diferentes facciones que ella hacia mientras pensaba, para Yuuki era un buen entretenimiento pero al levantar la vista vio al Sr. Keith que se acercaba al lugar (aun no llegaba a abrir la puerta para ingresar al establecimiento) decide patear a ella por debajo de la mesa para que volviera a la realidad.

\- ¡Yuuki!, pero que rayos haces, le dice Yumi un poco enojado y frotándose donde el hermano le pateo…

\- Gomenasai Yumi pero ahí viene él., la mira con una cara de disculpa sincera de parte de Yuuki.

\- OK (respiro hondo para estar calmada), ven Yuuki y siéntate a mi lado, para que él quede frente a nosotros.

\- Esta bien, dice su hermano se levanta y se pasa del lado de su hermana como lo había perdido.

Al entrar en el lugar Keith ve a los hermanos Fukusawa sentados en una mesa pero ya no estaban de frente el uno al otro comenzó a acercarse a ellos.

\- Konnichiwa, el dice con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro

\- Konnichiwa, dicen los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

\- Siento llegar tarde, hay demasiado trabajo para una persona, jejeje.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse, nosotros entendemos de que es un hombre muy ocupado, dice Yuuki mientras que Yumi solo asiente.

\- Muy bien entonces no nada de qué preocuparse (observa a ambos hermanos que no dejan de mirarle fijamente), y Yumi quiero saber ¿qué piensas al respecto a que trabajes para mí?

\- Sr. Handa pienso que como hija debo obedecer a lo que mis padres me piden, en este caso como verá mis padre quieren cumplir con su palabra de devolverle todo lo que ha puesto para pagar nuestras deudas mientras que ellos logran cumplir con ese sometido mi deber es de ayudarles de alguna manera, puesto que usted ha dicho de que trabajaría conforme ellos lo hacen en saldar lo dicho ya, no veo el problema.

\- Entiendo tu punto y tienes toda la razón, tus padre me dijeron que es provisorio y que no interfiriera en tus estudios…

\- Es absolutamente lo correcto.

Keith se levanto de la mesa y le pregunto a los chicos: - Voy a buscar algo de café para mi, ¿ustedes quieren algo?

\- no gracias dijo Yumi

\- ¿y tu Yuuki?

\- Estoy bien.

\- Bueno ahora regreso, y se retiro de la mesa.

Mientras que Keith no está, Yuuki decide hablar con su hermana

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, solo estoy un poco nerviosa dice ella

\- Pero lo estás haciendo bastante bien, asique no te preocupes.

\- Gracias Yuuki por acompañarme, ya me empiezo a relajar porque estás aquí

\- Para eso estoy ¿no?, además no te salió barato a ti, jajaja

\- Si, ni me lo digas ya que tendré que hacer tus deberes, jajaja

\- Eso sí es cierto

Estaban sonriendo ante los comentarios que se daban hasta que escuchando a Keith que había regresado con un café en la mano

\- Ya regrese, por lo tanto ¿Qué estaban haciendo, ehm?

\- Pues nada, solo una conversación de hermanos, dice Yumi

\- Ah bueno no te enojes, dice Keith con una risa burlona

\- No me estoy enojando, por cierto ¿en qué consiste mi trabajo?

\- Pues ahora que lo nombras harás el papel de secretaria en realidad

\- Ok, pero podrías describir mejor mi trabajo

\- Esta bien lo diré, básicamente lo que harás por ahora es arreglar los papeleos y pasar los archivos a la base de datos, etc., etc., etc.… diciéndolo como aburriéndose de esto para tomar un sorbo de su café y sigue hablando, luego de todo esto hasta que estés en conocimiento de los programas te tocara en ayudarme con todo lo referido a la oficina, yo no tengo demasiado tiempo para eso como sabrás estoy en la universidad y no puedo hacer todo por mi mismo entonces es ahí donde tu entraras, ¿se entendió que quiero que hagas?

\- Si perfectamente…

\- ¿Seguro que no quieren nada?

Yuuki y Yumi se miraron para ver si quiere algo el otro

\- No estamos perfectamente bien declara Yumi y continua

\- entonces por ahora solo cargar los archivos a la base de datos y nada más, como diciendo que era lo único que tendría que hacer…

\- Si más o menos, eso es por ahora, más adelante cuando estés más familiarizados se aumentara tus responsabilidades

\- bien, ¿y donde se supones que se encuentra su oficina?

\- La oficina es chica además solo cuento con una persona además de mi, pues el me ayuda tiempo parcial ya que también estudia, por eso te necesito

\- Pero no me estás diciendo donde se encuentra el lugar

\- Veo que no se te escapa nada, jejeje

A Yumi no le hizo ninguna gracia ante este comentario pero dijo nada

\- En realidad se encuentra bastante cerca de la academia Lilian más o menos 10 minutos a pie para ser más preciso; ante esta declaración Yumi solo asiente…

\- ¿cuántas horas trabajare?

\- Seran sol horas por día dependiendo siempre de tu disponibilidad horaria, claro

\- Okey, ¿serán los 7 días de la semana?

\- No sol días dependiendo el trabajo a realizar en esa semana…

\- ¿Antes o después del horario escolar?

\- Siempre será después de la escuela y no preocupes no interferirá con tus actividades extra-curriculares, si tienes alguno será después de este, entonces ¿tenemos un acuerdo?

\- Si ella dice

\- ¿te parece bien que empecemos el lunes?

\- No tengo ningún problema

\- Me despido de ustedes, hasta luego Yuuki mirando primero a él, luego a Yumi te veré el lunes, Sayounara, sin nada más que decir Keith se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta para marcharse

Mientras que los hermanos veían con el joven se iba, Yumi dio un suspiro de relajación

\- Ok Yumi eso estuvo bueno

\- y ¿Por qué lo dices? Yuuki

\- Pues te preparaste bien de preguntas, quiero decir, que te sacaste todas tus dudas.

\- ¡oh eso! Pues quiero saber en lo que me estoy metiendo, lo dice mientras se sonroja.

\- Eso es cierto acota su hermano, creo que es hora de irnos…

\- Creo que si

 **Lunes después de la reunión de las rosas**

Yumi comenzó a tomar sus cosas para retirarse y le dice a su onee-sama

\- onee-sama me tengo que ir tengo que hacer algunas cosas y estoy con el tiempo justo…

\- quieres que te acompañe, onee-sama le dice Touko

\- No Touko pero gracias de todas formas.

\- Esta bien Yumi, ve solo cuídate ¿de acuerdo?

\- Hai onee-sama, gracias… Gokigenyo a todos… y salió a toda prisa

\- Me pareció a mi o tenía demasiada prisa dice Yoshino.

\- Por lo que me pareció creo que si comento Shimako.

 **Mientras tanto en otro lado…**

Maldición ya estoy llegando tarde en mi primer día, si tan solo no hubiera confundidos las calles no me hubiera pasado esto, se regañaba mentalmente Yumi.

Antes de entrar al lugar ella dio un suspiro y toco la puerta, esta se abrió y revelo al joven rubio y él la saluda: - Hola Yumi…

\- Hola lamento llegar tarde en mi primer día de trabajo es que me perdí, jejeje lo dice sonrojándose de la vergüenza

\- no te preocupes no me tienes que dar explicaciones además no es que tienes que llegar en ese horario en especifico

\- Está bien

\- bueno como veras la oficina es chica, además el chico que me ayuda hoy no pudo venir

\- No se preocupe por eso contesto Yumi

\- Ven sígueme le dijo Keith

Él le fue mostrando todo el lugar y como Yumi debería desarrollar su labor en este lugar….

\- Y por ultimo aquí es donde están todos los documentos a archivar (era una habitación donde había todo tipo de cajas y papeles sin ordenar) se que es mucho así que no te exigiré pasa que lo hagas en un determinado tiempo, por ahora solo te dedicaras a archivar todo esto, porque tipo de documento son en orden alfabético una vez que lo tengas me avisas para darte lo siguiente que hacer, ¿se entendió?

\- Si comenzare enseguida

\- Bueno te dejare por ahora le dice mientras sonreía y se fue a hacer tu trabajo

Mientras Yumi veía todo el papeleo de toda la habitación pensaba por donde debía comenzar ya que había demasiado como para decidir qué hacer primero…

Continuara…

* * *

N/A se que no tiene mucha drama pero pronto habrá mas, como veras licborrego lo pides pues lo tienes _, que disfruten y dejen comentarios por favor ...


End file.
